Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Replication
Summary: Harry Potter is returing early to Hogwarts this year and is finding out more then he ever did before. As pressure is mounting in the outside world do to Voldemort rising back to power many new emotions are spawned. HG with some RH on the side. Please Revi


Disclaimer: I'm well aware that I do not own any of the characters in this book and I do not intend to make any profits from this story. The only reason I'm writing this story is for my personal enjoyment and any readers who like my version of Harry Potter's 5th year at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Letters  
  
Harry sat at his desk finishing off a Transfiguration Essay explaining the importance of being able to transfigure a tea pot into a variety of small animals. It was the second week of the summer Holidays. Things where definitely not looking up for Harry he was going to have to spend two more months with the Dursely's. An addition to Harry's pain was that his sleep was either haunted by the death of his parents of the death of Cedric. This had put him into an almost insomniac state fearing to sleep. Life had seemingly gotten worse and worse; at least he was getting recognition from his friends and his godfather Sirius. In fact he was receiving so many letters from Ron that he could account for nine times that 'Pig' had crashed into his closed window.  
  
Rising from his desk he crossed over to the pile of already open letters. One though had crossed his mind no one had really understood how he was feeling completely. Although one letter had surprised him and stuck in his thoughts greatly. Ginny had sent a letter to him apparently after Ron had told her exactly what happened from what he knew at the graveyard during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She was somehow was able to find admiration for him in recent events that he hadn't even thought possible. He began to re- read the letter as he had many times before.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron told me what happened and everyone at the Burrow is talking about how you got out alright. They are also glad that you where able to return to your semi-normal life. Don't get me wrong I'm so glad that you got out and seemingly okay and I won't even begin to pretend to know how you are feeling. But I want to tell you something that nobody seems to realize you are extremely underrated you have not failed in front of You-Know-Who before. But this doesn't mean you couldn't die now. If you see him again run, please do it for all the people who care about you, runaway. I'm there if you ever need my help.  
  
Love, Ginny Weasley  
  
That letter surprised him he never knew that Ginny really cared. Before he could think anymore of the letter 3 owls's sat perched out of his window all with one letter tied to their claws.  
  
Sirius Ron Hermione  
  
He decided to open Sirius's first because he had not heard from him for a week and worried for him greatly. He opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The Ministry has just told the public that You-Know-Who has returned and as you can imagine its pretty much total chaos. They don't know what to do 17 students have been withdrawn from Hogwarts due to parents thinking that its safer for their kids at home, how little they know. Fudge admitted to the return because one of the first attacks began and two wizards and one witch where killed. As you can imagine all supporters of Dumbledore.  
  
Also Dumbledore and myself believe with the dark lord returning it is no longer safe for you at the Dursley's you will be staying at Hogwarts with other students whose parents find it safer for them to be in a strongly protected school with Dumbledore than at home. I know so far that you friends Ron and Hermione are among them. Lupin will be along tomorrow to pick you up he said he would be coming at noon. Until then watch yourself and make sure nothing strange is going on. I may be seeing you sooner that you think but I' not going to say anymore. Keep your eyes open and watch out for yourself.  
  
Best Wishes, Snuffles  
  
Harry re-read the letter over and over again. He was leaving! This was going to be the best summer ever her thought to himself. Spending says with Ron and Hermione would always beat getting yelled at and eating half a grapefruit for dinner. But another though stirred in Harry's mind he was wondering about Voldemort. His return was obvious and he had begun attacking people with the acknowledgement of the Ministry a counter-attack was going to occur. What would happen? Who would help? What was Dumbledore going to do? All these thoughts ran threw his head teasing his mind with a stir of different thoughts. For now he was going to remain uninformed because he had no fast way of finding out anything and he doubted anyone would tell him anything either. He glanced down at the remaining two letters. He picked Ron's and tore it open.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hey mate looks like we are going to Hogwarts pretty soon which sounds great to me! No school just playing quidditch and relaxing in the common room for almost two months! Fred, George, Ginny, and I will be arriving tomorrow morning so I hope you join us soon!  
  
From, Ron  
  
P.S: Do you know when and if Hermione is coming?  
  
Harry smiled to himself at Ron's thought of playing quidditch everyday, not if Hermione has any say, Harry thought. Also he realized that he had a lot of replying to do but writing a few letters would be a lot more entertaining than more homework. Harry picked up the final letter and opened it quickly.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hello Harry I hope the Dursley's are not treating you to badly but it seems you want have to put up with them much longer. I have agreed to come to Hogwarts and I think it will be absolutely lovely to be able to spend the summer with the rest of you. Also I will be able to go to the library whenever I want, I can't wait. Although I think Victor will be rather disappointed in me not being able to visit him I'm going to have to send a letter to him now I hope he reacts well. Do you have any more news on what's going on now? I no nothing except what has been in the Daily Prophet which is less than reasonable I think the Ministry is trying to keep there actions under wraps.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
Harry questioned if he should write back to Sirius wondering if it was safe enough to because he knew he had to send Hedwig who would draw a lot of attention do to her physical appearance. He finally decided that it would be best to just wait and ask Lupin tomorrow.  
  
He quickly wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione telling them that he would be at Hogwarts the next evening and informed Ron the Hermione would be coming to Hogwarts as well.  
  
Harry also deicide that it would be thoughtful to reply to Ginny's letter, since she had been thoughtful enough to right it. He got out a quill and some parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Thank you for the letter it is nice to know that somebody is thinking about me. I hope you have had a good summer so far. I'll be glad to see you at Hogwarts tomorrow which will be a rapid improvement from spending my days alone.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
After Harry finished writing the letter he attached it to Hedwig's leg with the other letter and told her to fly to the Hogwarts Owlery after she had delivered the letters. She nibbled at his fingers and then took off flying into the sunset.  
  
*~~-----------------------------------------------------------------~~* Ginny sat in her room, she had just finished packing her things and dinner would be ready soon. She was just about to go downstairs when she heard a tap on the window. She opened it and watched Hedwig fly in and land on her cabinet. She extended her leg allowing Ginny to detach the letter with her name on it.  
  
She read the letter and definitely looked and felt happier for the rest of the night since Harry had written her back and had said that he would be glad to see her! *~~-----------------------------------------------------------------~~*  
  
How do you like it so far!?!?!?!!?!? Please Review and Chapter two should be up soon! 


End file.
